1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image processing device of the related art reads data of images photographed with a digital camera from a memory card, and outputs a list of thumbnails based on the read image data by, for example, displaying or printing. Thumbnails are reduced-size images of corresponding original images. An image processing device disclosed in JP-A-2001-333372 is configured to display a list of thumbnails while adding a correction mark, which indicates details of correction made to an original image, to below the corresponding thumbnail.
In a known image output device, e.g., the image output device disclosed in JP-2001-333372, a quality of the corrected original image may be difficult to determine from a thumbnail with a correction mark, although the correction details can be known from the correction mark. That is, even if the corrected original image has an improved quality, a user cannot evaluate whether image quality of the corrected original image is good and thus still has a difficulty in selecting images of good quality from the thumbnail list. In addition, since the thumbnails are reduced-size images of original images, a user has a difficulty in determining image quality from the thumbnails.